


【盾冬】Say one's vows

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>萬聖節應景來個吸血鬼史蒂夫X狼人巴奇塗鴉加ＡＵ文XD</p>
<p>本來只有塗鴉但是在微博上放了之後看到有人留言說狼人的血對吸血鬼有催情作用一下子畫面就啪啪啪的湧出來了不寫對不起自己XDDD</p>
<p>純血吸血鬼貴族史蒂夫跟狼人的王族巴奇是從小一起長大的兒時玩伴<br/>過去兩小無猜（？）時巴奇曾經不小心被史蒂夫標記成眷屬<br/>後來被兩方的長老？之類的強制解除後巴奇因為副作用的衝擊喪失記憶<br/>而史蒂夫努力多年後成為類似首領般的存在，並正式跟巴奇求婚</p>
<p>一開頭就挖心表白(字面上意義)請注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

吸血鬼與狼人雖然自從幾百年前大戰一場死傷慘重之後殘存下來的生存者之間表面上一直相安無事沒有公開敵對，但一向是井水不犯河水，老死不相往來。

然而今天有個吸血鬼率眾踏入狼族的森林中，那就是公開挑釁了。自從幾個月前父親過世後身為碩果僅存的狼人王族及家族領袖，詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯出於責任與義務也同樣率領了一群屬下前往會見上門來的吸血鬼。

金髮碧眼的吸血鬼是森林外一座華麗古老城堡的主人，即使在血族的吸血鬼中也是屬於純血中的純血，羅傑斯家的年輕領主，史蒂夫羅傑斯。

他們因為就在鄰近所以平常就多少有些接觸，而對方一直都待之有禮，甚至可以說史蒂夫對自己所抱持著的感情就算外人也看得出來，他壓根不認為史蒂夫會趁著前任狼王過世權力剛轉交至他身上時來找碴。

所以詹姆斯－－史蒂夫都叫他巴奇－－微蹙起眉看著眼前掛著淡淡笑容的史蒂夫，不懂他在這時候率眾過來有何企圖。

面對巴奇充滿疑問的眼神，史蒂夫只是走到巴奇面前，單膝跪了下來，在巴奇從疑問轉為驚訝的目光中，朗聲對著巴奇以及現場所有人說道：「詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，我，史蒂夫格蘭特羅傑斯，願將自身的心臟奉獻給你，只望換你與我訂結契約。」

說完，在眾目睽睽之中史蒂夫徒手挖出自己的心臟，捧著那顆血淋淋的鮮紅心臟微笑著遞到巴奇面前。

現場一片譁然，包括史蒂夫所帶來的人也在竊竊私語。雖然史蒂夫此舉早先已開過會議徵詢過所有同族人的同意，當然短期間內突然從瘦弱小伙崛起成為能力難以估計的強大吸血鬼的史蒂夫所提出的意見誰敢不同意？

克林特看著單膝下跪的史蒂夫的背影有些不敢相信的嘟噥：「他是認真的？從來沒聽說過有吸血鬼把心臟獻給狼人的。」

「你現在看到了。」娜塔莎挑眉看了克林特一眼。

東尼聳聳肩，攤開雙手說道：「他如果不是認真的，就不會當著雙方所有族人面前把自己的心臟獻給對方了，他那與其說是要求訂結契約不如說是向其他人宣告那位狼人是屬於他的。」

純血吸血鬼的心臟可以再生，但不是無限次，一個吸血鬼一生中只能再生一次，所以就演變成一個吸血鬼如果要表達自己的真心，就會真實上演所謂「將心奉獻給某人」的場景，只不過畫面有點血腥。

而同樣身為吸血鬼的對方如果願意，會將那顆心臟吞下肚，同樣將自己的心臟反送回去。但是巴奇不是吸血鬼，而是心臟無法再生的狼人。就算他收下那顆心臟，他也無法回報同樣的禮。當然史蒂夫也知道，他不會要求他的心，他要的是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，他整個人。

巴奇有些茫然又有些驚訝，無視身旁朗姆洛的阻止下意識地伸手接過那顆心臟，感受掌心中跳動的溫熱，內心泛起一股奇妙的感情。

他知道眼前這個深情真摯的望著自己的男人是誰。史蒂夫羅傑斯，吸血鬼，是與自身不同族群的存在。但他卻總是用一雙炙熱的目光望著自己，不論是公開的場合還是私底下對方來找他。

他每次私下來找他一定都會叫他巴奇，然後微笑又歉然的望著他，從對方口中巴奇得知他們以前曾經是很好的朋友，但是他完全沒有任何印象。

「……我不記得你。對你也沒有任何感情，這樣你仍然要把心給我？」巴奇低聲問道。

史蒂夫的眼神中閃過一絲落寞跟哀慟，但表情依然保持微笑，維持跪著的姿勢抬頭望進那雙藍眼睛，真摯的說道：「我的心早就是你的，你不收下扔了也可以，但我不會再給其他任何人。」

巴奇不記得自己沒關係，他記得就好。望著那對藍眼睛，雖然已沒有當年熟悉的笑意，但當中的溫暖依舊存在，讓史蒂夫不禁回想起過去他們一起相處的時光。

巴奇從小就是個健壯俊美的狼人，而史蒂夫因為父母都是純血，血太純，甫一出生就體弱多病。要不是地位跟血緣的關係像他那麼弱的吸血鬼早就化成灰，不知飄到哪去了。

他還記得他跟巴奇相識是在狼族的森林深處，巴奇救起誤墬湍急的河流中的史蒂夫，當時史蒂夫嚴重失溫，是巴奇將他擁在自己溫暖柔軟的毛皮中才讓史蒂夫活了下來。史蒂夫無法形容當他睜開眼看見那雙帶笑的灰藍色眼睛望著自己時他的內心是怎麼樣的感受。

「你是吸血鬼？」巴奇好奇的打量他，在他身上聞了聞。見史蒂夫點頭，巴奇又問：「你為什麼會來這裡，這是我們狼人的地盤。」

「這座森林明明那麼美為什麼我不能來？」史蒂夫認真的說道：「只要不侵犯到對方的私領域就算是吸血鬼也能踏進森林吧。」

「你不知道這樣很危險？」巴奇一愣，接著大笑：「你好蠢！」

笑了一會後，搭在史蒂夫的肩上，用他毛毛手掌的肉球拍了拍史蒂夫的頭，微微一笑。

「但是我喜歡，你這個朋友我交定了。」

史蒂夫胸口暖暖的，像被太陽烘烤過一樣，雖然他從沒曬過太陽，但他覺得巴奇的笑容就算在月光下也不遜於傳說中的陽光般燦爛。

後來他們就成了莫逆之交，史蒂夫常會到狼人的森林，而巴奇也會到羅傑斯家的城堡去找他。吸血鬼跟狼人除了中世紀曾經有過幾次血戰，但事隔幾百年雙方是你不犯我我不犯你的平衡狀態，更何況史蒂夫跟巴奇都是孩子且都屬於貴族，對於他們的友情眾人皆睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

直到那一天為止。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

那一天史蒂夫又一如往常跑到森林深處他們兩人的秘密基地去找巴奇，剛好巴奇正在獵捕晚飯，他看到史蒂夫的身影只是用爪子抵在嘴邊對史蒂夫噓了一聲，將全付精神都放在草叢裡的兔子身上。壓低上身抬高臀部，毛茸茸的尾巴豎得老高小幅度的搖晃，接著史蒂夫只見到長長的狼耳動了一下，一道灰色的身影快速的撲向前，一眨眼的工夫那隻兔子已經被巴奇抓在爪中，脖子被扭斷瞬間斃命。

看著巴奇得意的抓起兔子搖晃著尾巴，史蒂夫也跟著露出笑容。不管看幾次他都覺得巴奇狩獵時的模樣很可愛，雖說是狼人更像隻大型犬。

巴奇走向史蒂夫在他身邊坐下，史蒂夫習慣性的伸出手去摸巴奇的尾巴，巴奇喜歡被史蒂夫摸，所以他輕輕的搖著尾巴，任由史蒂夫撫摸他。

本來張開嘴要一口咬下兔子，但是他突然注意到史蒂夫纖瘦的手腕，心裡莫名的一緊，忍不住將兔子放到史蒂夫面前問道：「你老是那麼瘦弱是不是吃太少？多吃一點兔子吧，很好吃喔！」

「呃……巴奇，謝謝你……你的心意我很高興但是我只吸血的。」

史蒂夫看著那隻兔子，一想到巴奇願意分獵物給他內心很感動，但是他不吃肉只喝血，所以他笑著婉拒了。

巴奇凝視著史蒂夫，突然開口問道：「那我的血呢？」

「……啊？」史蒂夫愣住，張嘴發出奇怪的聲音，原本輕柔的撫摸著巴奇尾巴的手也停了下來。

巴奇單純好奇的望著史蒂夫，咬著兔子繼續問：「吸血鬼可以吸狼人的血嗎？」

「……我不知道。」搖搖頭，史蒂夫是真不知道，沒人教過他狼人的血能不能喝，他翻過的書也只教怎麼殺狼人，沒有提到他們的血是否可以喝。

巴奇歪著頭想了一下，開口問道：「要不要試試看？」邊說邊側著脖子，將他的要害毫不保留的展示在史蒂夫面前。

史蒂夫瞪大雙眼，難以置信巴奇居然如此輕易的將自己的生命放到他面前，嘴一張一合，支支吾吾半天好不容易才擠出一句：「我……你想死嗎？」

「當然不想，」巴奇睜大眼睛看向史蒂夫，大聲笑道：「拜託，狼人不像人類那麼脆弱，被吸一點血死不了的。」

說著，巴奇拍了拍自己的脖子，皎潔的月光中，青色的血管浮現在他光滑的肌膚之下，就像一道鮮美的美食擺在眼前，深深的吸引著史蒂夫。

雙眼直盯著巴奇頸側的血管，史蒂夫吞了吞口水，喉頭上下滾動，嘴裡還在問著：「……真的？」但他的手已經從巴奇的尾巴伸到他的脖子上，在不斷跳動的血管上方輕輕撫摩。

「等一下。」巴奇笑了笑，一口把剩下的兔子吞進肚子裡，然後轉過頭抱住史蒂夫的後腦勺，輕聲說道：「要是不好吃可別生氣。」

湊上巴奇的頸項間，史蒂夫可以嗅到從巴奇皮膚上散發出來的香甜氣息，不斷誘惑著他，他內心其實一直都有想要吸巴奇血的衝動，史蒂夫只是用理智壓抑下來，而如今巴奇自己主動送上門來，他何必再多堅持？

史蒂夫輕吻著巴奇的脖子，喃喃的低聲道：「怎麼可能不好吃……那麼香……」

「真的？我很香？」巴奇紅著臉，盡是開心的表情。

史蒂夫點點頭，低頭埋首舔了幾下，然後突然用力咬破巴奇的血管。

「唔……」猝不及防之下。巴奇發出低低的一聲痛哼，但很快的在吸血鬼唾液中特有的麻醉作用影響下，剛開始的些微刺痛很快就消失，取而代之的是慢慢湧現的陌生快感。

巴奇的血透過史蒂夫的牙慢慢湧進並填滿了他的舌與喉嚨，史蒂夫只覺得飄飄然，他打從心底覺得巴奇的血是他所嚐過的血中最美味的，他從一開始的遲疑到後來接近貪婪的吸吮著。

「嗯……好怪的感覺……」巴奇的聲音軟綿綿的，有氣無力的喘著。

「會痛嗎？」被喚回理性的史蒂夫擔心的詢問巴奇的狀況。雖然一般來說吸血鬼的唾液含有麻醉效用所以被吸血的人應該不會痛，但是巴奇是狼人，他不清楚會有什麼問題。

但巴奇只是輕輕的搖了搖頭，小聲說道：「不會……就是很奇怪……身體好熱……好像癢癢的……又疼……」

吸血鬼的唾液中除了含有麻醉成分外，也有提高性慾的功能。另一方面，其實狼人的血對吸血鬼也同樣有催情作用，於是他們兩人現在等於陷入了情慾的漩渦中。史蒂夫跟巴奇雖然活了一百多歲，但就他們兩人的族群而言都還只是未成年的孩子，對於這種感覺相當陌生，他們都不知道該怎麼處理這種性衝動。

「史蒂夫……怎麼辦……我好熱……好難受……」

巴奇越說臉越紅，不安的躁動起來，看到巴奇的模樣，史蒂夫只覺得一股從未體會過的熱透過他咬住巴奇的牙、吸吮著的美味鮮血，一路傳達至下身。讓他忍不住壓制住不斷扭動的巴奇，咬得更用力。

巴奇悶哼一聲，身體不由自主的癱軟，從被咬住吸血的傷口處力氣不斷流失，瀰漫全身的感覺不知道該說舒服還是難受的疼，他渴望著被安撫的激昂情緒讓他身體微微的打顫，艱難的抬起腰用下身去磨蹭史蒂夫，終於忍不住小聲的開口求道：「你摸我……摸我這裡好不好？」

同樣處於激昂狀態的史蒂夫點了點頭，將手伸到巴奇的跨下，輕輕撫上巴奇抬頭的欲望，在聽到巴奇的嘆息後握住，此舉讓巴奇全身都震了一下，但是沒多久就鬆懈下來，輕輕抓著史蒂夫的背。

「更多一點……史蒂夫……啊啊……」

唾液中含有的催情效用，以及初次體會到的刺激感受讓巴奇即使在史蒂夫笨拙生疏的摩擦下也很快就抽蓄著釋放在他手中。巴奇的雙頰潮紅，喘著氣用那一雙泛著水光的濕漉眼神望著史蒂夫。

之後發生的事，不要說日後喪失記憶的巴奇，就連史蒂夫自己也記不太清楚，他只知道自己被侵略的本能控制了身體，當史蒂夫遵循本能抓著巴奇的腰分開他的雙腿進入那溫熱的身體裡時，巴奇已經沒有什麼力氣了，他只是悶悶的低喘著任由吸血鬼在自己的體內外肆意的進出。

脖子上被咬住吸血、體內被插入佔滿，身上最脆弱的部位都被史蒂夫侵犯的巴奇只是用自己毛茸茸的手去擁抱史蒂夫，隨著史蒂夫的律動搖晃著身體，不斷的在被撞進深處時發出一聲聲呻吟。

當他們清醒過來時，史蒂夫已經用自己的血跟精液充滿了巴奇的體內，他們剛才締結的契約讓巴奇成為了他的眷屬，他的伴侶。

「對不起，巴奇……」史蒂夫縮成一團，臉上滿是歉疚，雖然他的內心正為了得到最棒的伴侶而感到至上的滿足感。

「嗯……反正已經發生了……而且我不討厭……」巴奇表情微妙的用手覆住自己脖子上的咬痕，手伸到自己剛才被侵入的下身一摸，手上全是黏稠的液體，看了一眼後表情更加微妙，乾笑了幾聲，嘆了口氣說道：「只是我爸一定會氣死……」

「我跟你一起去道歉……」史蒂夫的話被巴奇打斷，他笑著避開爪子用肉球捏了史蒂夫的臉頰，搖頭說道：「別笨了，你現在去只會被我爸拆了，過幾天等我爸冷靜了我再帶你一起去。」

那是史蒂夫最後一次看到巴奇的笑容。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

史蒂夫至今仍後悔自己當時為什麼就那麼讓巴奇回去，他可以陪著他一塊去的，至少他可以知道巴奇到底發生了什麼事。史蒂夫不清楚巴奇身上究竟發生了什麼，為什麼當他再次見到巴奇時他不只喪失記憶，根本可以說完全變了個人。他唯一知道的線索只有巴奇身上沒有了他們的契約。

解除綁定的契約具體上做什麼當時的他們都不知道，應該說他們也都沒有想要解除兩人之間契約的意圖。要解除綁定的契約，需要雙方本人的意願，被標記的眷屬單方面想要解除契約，需要付出相當大的代價。雖然是衝動造成的結果，但他們兩人心底卻都認為這早該如此，因此罔顧巴奇的意願所做出的肯定是相當殘酷的方法，甚至讓他完全像是變了個人。

所以史蒂夫相當自責，每次看到巴奇他就心痛。他不敢太接近巴奇怕又再次害他受到傷害。但幾個月前巴奇的父親老狼王過世，現在巴奇是實質的領導者，沒有人有辦法再傷害到巴奇。於是史蒂夫花了一段時間說服了同族的人，讓他與巴奇－－雙方的領導者－－締結誓約是能夠帶給兩方族群真正的和平而不是像現在這樣虛無飄渺的平靜。

而現在只要巴奇願意點頭答應，他將會獲得畢生最大的幸福－－

「你的心我收下了，以我自己做為回報，我答應與你遞結契約。」巴奇淡淡的話，卻如驚天劇雷打斷了史蒂夫的回憶，史蒂夫愣了一會，緊接著露出驚喜的笑容。

「巴奇……！」

「喂！詹姆斯！」朗姆洛拉住巴奇驚訝的喊道：「你瘋了？對方是吸血鬼！」

「但是他把心臟給了我。」巴奇捧起手掌中淌著血的溫熱心臟，似乎仍在兀自跳動著，然後毫不猶豫的一口吞了進去。

史蒂夫滿臉的笑容藏也藏不住。巴奇吞下了他的心臟，他是屬於他的了。

四周其他的旁觀者包括狼人們都對史蒂夫當眾獻心給巴奇的舉動頗有好感，史蒂夫現在的身分幾乎等同於吸血鬼們的領袖人物，而那樣的人物居然願意屈膝下跪挖出自己的心臟獻給一個狼人，不管是誰都會被感動。

這一招真的很陰險，朗姆洛咬牙在心底罵。

同樣身為純血吸血鬼貴族的東尼瞄了朗姆洛一眼，說道：「你有什麼反對的理由？我們少數僅存的純血跟你們狼人王族僅有的血脈兩邊結合可以帶來龐大的政治利益。更何況他們不會誕下後代，純血不會因此被汙染。」

朗姆洛撇撇嘴，沒再說話。的確，出於政治方面這是一向相當誘人的交易，而既然雙方都有那個意願，事情很快就可以談好。在巴奇跟史蒂夫，還有他們親近的下屬與友人的相談之下，結合的契約儀式將在下一個滿月之夜舉行，那是雙方能力最頂尖的時期也是最血氣方剛的時候。可以保證儀式能順利舉行。

史蒂夫離去時依依不捨的望著巴奇，而他知道這次不會再有人能解除他們之間的聯結了，只要再十幾天，巴奇就將屬於他的，永遠。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

本來是一發完的小腦洞……誰知一寫就一發不可收拾……  
儀式肉一定要的！為了寫好先斷在這裡（毆


	2. Chapter 2

明亮皎潔的月光下，全身赤裸的巴奇躺在冰涼的河水中，浮浮沉沉的望著空中即將從殘缺步向圓滿的缺口之月，漠然的感受著因即將到來的滿月而在內心中躁動著的狼性，以及岸邊金髮男人刺痛著他肌膚的強烈視線。

那是種宛如凝視著什麼神聖不可侵犯的寶物，卻又愛憐似的貪戀而執著的眼神，令巴奇即使浸浴在冷冽的河水中，也依然難以壓抑從身體內側一點一點湧上的顫慄與燥熱。

就算史蒂夫不這麼看著他，這一個月間，巴奇也都一直處於微熱的狀態。

自從他吞下了史蒂夫的心臟後，來自體內深處彷彿與其融合為一體的感受，讓巴奇陷入奇妙的亢奮，及些許的不安。有些關於史蒂夫－－雖然大部分是個瘦弱的金髮少年，但巴奇就是曉得，那就是史蒂夫－－的片段會突然毫無預警的浮現在巴奇的面前。

而困擾巴奇的是，他完全無法確認那究竟是真實發生過的，抑或是他吞食了史蒂夫的心臟後所產生的錯覺。

然而在巴奇根本還來不及整理好自己的思緒前，時間依然在走，轉眼間就來到了今晚－－滿月的前一晚。

身為狼族領袖的巴奇－－詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯－－與吸血族的首領史蒂夫格蘭特羅傑斯結合的契約即將在明日的滿月之夜進行。

不過考慮到狼族沐浴在滿月之光下過久會引發出狼性，也就是將會無法維持人形，於是史蒂夫決定提前一天迎接他的未來伴侶至他的城堡，並在今夜盛大舉行公開宴會，邀請所有與他們有關係的雙方族群都到羅傑斯的城堡內，共同見證這件足以影響雙方後世發展的大事。

雖然在一個月前，史蒂夫已經當著雙方重要人士的面將自己的心臟獻給了巴奇，但今晚的宴會真正的意義是正式對外宣布兩人的結合，而兩人之間真正的儀式則是在明晚。

由於他們特殊的身分與地位，他們的結合是具有象徵意義的，非關愛情。

巴奇大致上也預想得到這一點，畢竟他雖然失去了兒時的記憶，但並不是失智，相反的，狼族的同胞們都一致認可失去記憶後的巴奇更加冷酷卻也更適合擔任領導者。

關於他與史蒂夫即將締結的契約，也並非完全因為對方獻出心臟而一時被感動沖昏頭，對於接受史蒂夫的要求，他是在進行了多方考量之下才做出的決定。他也認為史蒂夫會提出與自己締結契約絕不僅僅只是因為對自己有著特殊感情。

然而出乎意料之外的是，就在剛才史蒂夫居然隻身親自來到這裡，狼人一族地盤的中心地帶，只為了親自迎接巴奇。

雖然為了商討關於儀式的相關事宜，他跟史蒂夫幾乎每晚都會約在狼族的森林與吸血族生活範圍的界線，但今天還是史蒂夫第一次什麼人都沒帶，深入狼族的根據地內。

就算史蒂夫真的很厲害，（不然也不會短時間內成為吸血鬼一族的領導者了）但一個人來到曾經敵對的狼族領地深處，與身為首領的自己見面，要不是傻子、就是很有自信。

而這傢伙肯定是兩種都有。巴奇一邊想著，翻身從河水中站起，望向從頭到尾都在旁觀看淨身儀式的史蒂夫。

狼族的淨身儀式一般來說一生只有三次，出生、結婚與死亡，而這第二次的淨身是必須獨自進行的，但史蒂夫說，反正都是為了他們結合的儀式，他在旁邊看也是理所當然。巴奇也覺得沒什麼，於是盡管巴奇的直屬部下朗姆洛做出了抗議，但史蒂夫依然堅持要在一旁觀看巴奇的淨身儀式。並早早派人將所有受邀參與宴會的狼族都送到了他的城堡裡。

也就是說，現在在這座森林的中心地帶，只有史蒂夫跟巴奇兩個人。

當然，對於讓兩位異族領袖獨處，以及將狼族的重要人士都帶入吸血族城堡這兩件異常的事，讓以從巴奇出生後就一直貼身照護巴奇的朗姆洛為首的部分狼族忍不住提出了質疑。

萬一要是這些安排其實都是史蒂夫的計謀？要是他突然發難，或是在城堡內設下埋伏的話，那麼狼族就有可能因為一時的輕信而被毀滅。

「就像，八百多年前失敗的那一次契約一樣。我記得那一次也是你們的人所提出的，而最後的結果是他們兩人同歸於盡，一個化成灰一個心臟被貫穿。」

當朗姆洛壓低了聲音，忽然提起已近乎傳說的歷史時，史蒂夫跟巴奇都陷入了沉默。

朗姆洛所提起的是兩方流傳已久的過去。大約八百多年前，曾經有過一場差點讓兩邊同時陷入滅族危機的大戰，而大戰結束的原因是因為當時存活下來的一名吸血族的純血貴族，與當時狼王的長子提出締結契約的要求。

當時已經因雙方死傷慘重而開始厭惡戰爭的兩方都認為這是最好的方法，於是雙方欣然舉行了儀式。然而就在儀式過後不到一個多月，就以雙方至今仍爭論不休究竟發生了何事的慘劇收場。造成之後幾百年來兩邊都以森林樹木生長的界線為交界，老死不相往來，一直到近幾年來仇恨才逐漸淡化。

雖然朗姆洛所說的也並不是全無道理，但史蒂夫說他願用用自己的性命做保證，而且巴奇也不知道為什麼，他就是相信史蒂夫不可能那麼做。因為，從巴奇有記憶開始史蒂夫凝視著自己的眼神，就一直充滿著真切的情感，那不可能是虛假的。

所以巴奇選擇相信史蒂夫，讓朗姆洛他們先一步前往城堡，留史蒂夫下來在一旁安靜的觀看自己的淨身儀式。

在史蒂夫微笑的注視下，巴奇從河中走到岸上，在史蒂夫用手中的大毛巾輕輕包裹住全身濕透的巴奇時，巴奇抬頭望向他，嘴唇張開來似乎想要問什麼，但最後卻什麼也沒有問出口。

他想問史蒂夫，當他看到自己從左肩到肩頰骨一道相當細長而猙獰的舊傷疤，以及後頸處一處拇指大小的烙印時，他有何感想？但史蒂夫明明應該看到了，卻只是在眼神中閃過巴奇不太能讀出來的某種像是憤怒還是悲傷的情緒，什麼都沒有表示。

反正不重要，更何況巴奇自己也不記得這些傷是從哪裡來的了，要是史蒂夫問起來他還得煩惱該怎麼回答。一邊在心裡想著，巴奇在史蒂夫的幫忙下擦乾身體，並換上了史蒂夫帶來的用高級絲綢所製成的純白禮服，用白色的絲線將及肩的半濕長髮繫在腦後。

凝望著在月夜下像是在發光的巴奇，史蒂夫情不自禁的伸手撫摸著巴奇的臉頰，張開口，因感動而顫抖著的聲音，真誠的低語：「……你好美，巴奇……」

就在巴奇不知怎地紅了臉，困擾著該怎麼回答前，史蒂夫已經拉起了他的手，在手背上輕吻，深情的說道：「我不會再放手了，這麼美的你即將屬於我……永遠的。」

聆聽著耳邊陶醉般的低喃，巴奇注意到史蒂夫微笑著的嘴唇下，冒出的尖牙在月光反射下閃耀著森然白光。

一般來說吸血鬼平時是會把獠牙以及背後漆黑的蝠翼隱藏起來的，就像狼人會把毛茸茸的耳朵、四肢以及尾巴隱藏起來一樣，更別說在巴奇面前史蒂夫從來未曾展示過他本性的那一面，忍不住有些訝異的用手背輕輕抵在他的牙尖上。

不知是史蒂夫的牙太利還是巴奇的手撞得太用力，居然在巴奇的手背上刺破了一小個洞，細小的血珠滲出，史蒂夫全身都震了一下，雙眼發出了紅光，死死的盯著那處小小的傷口，突然伸出舌尖舔了一下，接著又一下。

在嘴裡擴散開來的鮮甜血腥味讓史蒂夫有那麼一瞬間幾乎喪失理智，但巴奇有些痛苦的細碎呻吟讓他回過神來，巴奇手背上已經被沾染的滿是鮮血。

「對不起，巴奇！我太激動了！」在心跳加速的同時史蒂夫的心也揪了起來，壓抑著原始的吸血本能及隨之而來的性衝動，史蒂夫將手用力壓在巴奇的手背上，等他再度抬起手時，巴奇的傷口已經消失了。

「為什麼要道歉？」巴奇看著手上彷彿從未存在過傷口的手背，有些不可思議的問道：「反正，到時候你也還是會吸我的血，不是嗎？」

如果史蒂夫想要的話，他甚至可以直接在這裡佔有他，巴奇想，他應該不會拒絕。

然而史蒂夫握住了巴奇的雙手，像是在壓抑著什麼似的皺緊了眉心。

「……不是現在，巴奇……如果不是在滿月，你最有能力的狀況下，我怕我會……」

用力握住了巴奇的手，史蒂夫閉上了雙眼將未完的話語吞下，再度張開來望向巴奇時，已經不再閃爍著妖異的紅光，而是清澈的湛藍。

在月光下展開了巨大的黑色翅膀，史蒂夫打橫抱起巴奇，微笑著望著他，「走吧，宴會都準備好了，只等著我們這兩個主角。」

沒有追問史蒂夫未完的話語是什麼，巴奇只是安靜而順從的被史蒂夫擁著，飛行在美麗的夜空中。一開始越過史蒂夫的肩膀，看著浮現在半空中月亮的巴奇，很快就因為史蒂夫炙熱的目光而忍不住將眼神與之相望。

在熱烈的眼神的糾纏下，巴奇感到有些像是發燒般的躁熱與暈眩，在史蒂夫低下頭，有些激動的吻著他的唇時，燒得更加厲害。他好像是第一次接吻這種事，被拋在遠遠的腦後，一直到飛抵城堡為止，史蒂夫都用唇舌愛撫著巴奇柔軟的唇瓣以及口腔內側濕熱的黏膜。

到了羅傑斯家的城堡後，從口內慢慢延燒至四肢的酥麻感讓巴奇還有些茫然，只能在史蒂夫的帶領下從抵達的二樓露臺，走進了城堡內。

當看到大廳內聚集的人潮時，巴奇才回復了正常（或者說，強自在心底喝另自己別像個被吻到軟腳的姑娘）正如史蒂夫所說的，所有人都集中到了城堡大廳裡。

雖然吸血鬼跟狼人之間常會結合甚至還有混血兒，但巴恩斯家跟羅傑斯家的聯姻這是百年來第一次有如此高貴的階級公開結姻，邀請的賓客以外不請自來的也很多。有期待的、看熱鬧的、看好戲的、以及抱持敵意的。

但當他們看到兩人並肩站在一起時，大家都突然屏息失聲，傻愣著望著從大廳中央大型雕花樓梯上互相牽著手緩緩走下來的一對璧人。

不遜於巴奇一身俊秀素淨的純白，史蒂夫身上穿著高貴英挺的漆黑，與巴奇的成套，分別襯托出他們的髮色，看上去令人賞心悅目。

「非常感謝各位今日特地蒞臨，並撥空參與我們兩方－－史蒂夫格蘭特羅傑斯以及詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯－－羅傑斯家族與巴恩斯家族的公開契約儀式，」在眾人的注視下，史蒂夫右手緊緊握著巴奇的左手，微笑著對著樓梯下方集中在大廳的賓客們朗聲說道：「我相信我與詹姆斯的結合將會締結並促進吸血族及狼族之間的友好與和平，而我希望那就能持續到永久。」

語畢，史蒂夫看向巴奇，巴奇點了點頭，接著史蒂夫的話，做出了宣誓。

「在此，我，詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯以生命立誓，將永遠與史蒂夫格蘭特羅傑斯共同分享所有一切，生死與共、禍福相依，絕不背叛。」

巴奇說完後，握住了史蒂夫的手，用事先用放在外套口袋的小刀，在他的掌心中輕輕的畫了一道十字。

「我，史蒂夫格蘭特羅傑斯，願用一生，守護著詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯以及我們雙方族群的安全及和平，直到生命的盡頭。」

說完，史蒂夫從巴奇手中接過小刀，也在對方掌心中畫了小小的十字，然後兩人將流淌著鮮血的掌心緊緊相疊在一起，象徵著兩人的血從此融合在一起，再也無法分離。

於是公開的儀式，在兩人輕觸的吻及眾人的鼓掌聲中完美的完成，接著是期待已久的美食及飲酒的盛大宴會。

一邊接受祝福，史蒂夫跟巴奇忙著互相介紹自己的親戚友人，直到熱鬧的宴會結束後，賓客各自散去，只留下這座城堡的主人以及未來的另一個主人，他們才終於有時間獨處。

「辛苦你了，累了吧？我帶你回房休息。」

溫柔的微笑著，史蒂夫牽著因不習慣與太多人交際應酬而顯得有些疲累的巴奇的手，領著他來到城堡二樓走廊盡頭的房間。

「這裡是整座城堡唯一有窗戶的地方，而且是大片落地窗，你可以在這裡好好休息。」

史蒂夫打開門讓巴奇觀看裡頭偌大的空間及高級的傢俱擺飾，然而巴奇的注意力都被外側房門上方一副相當巨大的油畫吸引過去，他抬起頭驚訝的瞪大了雙眼。

「這是……？」

畫中的兩名男性，坐在椅上雖然嘴角掛著笑容眼神卻有些冷漠的棕髮男性跟一手搭在椅背上露出玩世不恭笑容的金髮男性根本就是巴奇跟史蒂夫。

只是先不說自己，畫中的史蒂夫的表情是巴奇印象中從未看過他展現出的，像是個獲得了心愛玩具的大男孩般，笑得很開心，對比畫中巴奇，兩人身上散發出的氛圍彷彿是夏日與冬夜。

「我們的畫像？」

但他失憶時還沒有像畫中那樣的成熟，史蒂夫也應該還是瘦弱的小豆芽。

「不是，這是……」果然，史蒂夫搖搖頭，稍微想了想，「你還記得朗姆洛稍早前提過的，關於我們之前曾經有一對試圖締結契約的吸血族與狼族嗎？」

巴奇愣了一下，情不自禁的失聲道：「難道說……」

「是的，這就是差點締結吸血族跟狼族永久和平的，傳說中的強尼跟傑克。」

「長得跟我們很像對吧？」望著巴奇驚訝的表情，史蒂夫笑了笑，「我剛看到畫的時候也嚇了一跳……後來我翻查了部分殘留下的文獻，他們應該算是你跟我的叔伯，所以才會那麼像吧。」

巴奇無言的凝視著畫中的兩人。

「所以……最後他們還是互相殺死了對方……因為吸血族跟狼族最終還是無法理解……」

「……我不清楚狼族那邊流傳的是怎麼樣的傳說，我們這裡的歷史是，他們倆人被發現的時候，強尼已經在陽光下化成灰，只剩下衣物，而化回狼形的傑克則是胸口插著一把銀質的小刀，已然斷氣。」說著，史蒂夫看了一眼畫中的兩人，再看向巴奇，嚴肅而認真的開口，「但沒有證據，也沒有目擊者能證明他們是互相殺害對方。」

在兩人沉默的互相凝視著一會後，史蒂夫放柔了表情。

「而且……這個房間的窗戶，就是當初強尼為了傑克所建造的，還有這副畫……如果真的一開始就是為了殺死對方，他並不需要如此大費周章。」

「……如果不是，那麼會是什麼？」仔細看著畫中兩人對比鮮明的表情，巴奇問道，不帶太多感情的望向史蒂夫，「有什麼人為了破壞兩方和平而動了什麼手腳？」

「也許……」史蒂夫略約沉吟，握住了巴奇的手，「但無論真相是什麼，巴奇……那都已經是過去很久的事了，那不會是我們的結局。」

看著巴奇，史蒂夫露出了溫柔的笑容。

「我相信，過了明晚，我們的結合將會持續到永遠，並給你我的族群帶來真正的和平。」

沉默的回望著史蒂夫一會後，巴奇回以微笑，「……我很期待明晚的儀式。」

「我也是，巴奇。」滿心歡喜的將巴奇擁入懷中，史蒂夫在他的額頭上輕輕吻了一下，低聲說道：「儀式將在我房裡舉行，在太陽下山之後，滿月升起之前，我會來這裡迎接你，希望你能夠放輕鬆，在這裡等我。」

巴奇輕輕點頭，與史蒂夫道別後，在被目送著進入房內前，忍不住又瞄了一眼上方的畫，才在史蒂夫熱切的眼神中關上房門。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

萬聖節快樂～偷偷塞了火王子（雖然BE了（毆爛）  
雖然卡肉了，但放心吧，我不會說明年萬聖節見的，所以別打我（咦

只因為這幾天有些私事，會比較少接觸電腦，只要有時間就會盡量爭取更新  
（什麼？根本沒人會在意我有沒有更新？好啦只是我自己想產出（掩面）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萬聖節都過了！問題是都快九千多字了他們才剛插入！（抱頭  
> 為了全部塞進下篇已經刪掉很多不重要的部分還是沒辦法  
> 標題只好改成第三話了……

  
天井上及牆上掛著漂亮華貴的水晶燭台，但並沒有點起，因此房內除了透過大片落地窗投射進來的月光以外並沒有任何光源。雖然可以自行點燈，不過由於狼族天生都具有極佳的夜視能力，所以巴奇並沒有打算點起燈火，只是藉著月光觀察著房內的模樣。

將室內的環境擺飾都大致瀏覽過後，巴奇不禁感嘆的發出了一聲嘆息。

生長在野外的巴奇從未見過如此豪華的房間，更不用說房內正中間靠著牆，足夠讓他跟史蒂夫兩個大男人躺上去還能打滾的四柱大床。

從有記憶以來，由於生長環境的因素，巴奇並沒有睡在床上過，狼族基本上是露天或穴居，（當然像巴奇那樣的最高階級能夠擁有獨居的洞穴）所以巴奇好奇的盯著床，慢慢一步一步的走了過去，有些遲疑的坐到了床上，緊接著馬上為了床的柔軟舒適而驚訝的瞪大了雙眼，輕輕拍打著床墊，巴奇臉上不自覺露出了笑容。

原來這就是床，巴奇一邊想，一邊緩緩往後躺下，在安靜無聲的室內發出了有些大的聲響後，巴奇眺望著天花板發呆了好一會，才閉上了眼睛。

即使巴奇試著睡去，但滿月前夕的月光所帶來的異常燥熱讓巴奇輾轉反側難以入眠，心臟跳動得飛快且強勢，呼吸也跟著紊亂。占據在巴奇腦袋裡的全是關於史蒂夫以及明晚的儀式。

到了明晚，順利舉行儀式之後，他就不再是個體，也不再只是狼族的領袖，他將會屬於史蒂夫、將會與史蒂夫共同肩負起雙方種族的繁榮與未來。

關於共同責任這一點巴奇早在答應史蒂夫時就有所覺悟，讓他胡思亂想到睡不著的是儀式的具體過程，以及契約結合之後，身心從裡到外恐怕將會產生的劇變。

根據史蒂夫所做出的說明以及巴奇自己搜尋的資料所顯示，吸血族與同族的伴侶的結合通常是互相標記，交換彼此的血液。一旦契約結合成功，就會持續直到一方死亡。而如果要中途解除的話，將會給彼此帶來巨大的痛苦。

而狼族的標記伴侶的方式雖沒有吸血族的嚴謹與繁瑣，但基本上也是侵入性，同時終其一生只會有一個伴侶。縱使一方死亡，也不會更改。

而不論是吸血族還是狼族，共同點就是標記後會在對方後頸處印下咬痕。

由於標記時會唾液自主分泌出特殊的物質，造成傷口無法完整的癒合，所以標記時的咬痕會形成獨特的傷疤，而且基本上是無法消除的。

想到這裡，巴奇下意識的將手伸到自己後頸處那一處烙印，輕輕撫摸，內心忽然不由自主的冒出了疑惑及不安。

其實，由於後頸上的烙印以及有時來自身體內部不時湧現出的奇異感受，巴奇一直在內心深處懷疑自己是否曾經被誰標記過，而這或許與過往所喪失的記憶有關。但過去他父親還活著時一直避而不談，跟巴奇最親近的朗姆洛也絕口不提，就像那是一件重大的禁忌。

而另一個大概知曉自己過去的人，史蒂夫，雖然提過他們過去是很好的朋友，但巴奇明顯感覺得出來他並不怎麼喜歡提起他們過去的事，所以巴奇也一直沒有開口詢問關於他們之間發生過什麼，或是史蒂夫是不是知曉自己傷疤的事。

除了是因為巴奇認為過去已然發生的事就算知道又有什麼用以外，另一方面也是因為史蒂夫除了不太常提起他們過去的事外，每當偶然提起時他都會露出一付歉疚又悲傷的表情，所以巴奇沒有辦法開口。

很奇怪的，巴奇不喜歡看到史蒂夫露出悲傷的表情，那會讓他感到很難受。

巴奇其實在內心清楚明白，那是因為他對史蒂夫有著特殊的感情。

雖然巴奇並不清楚那能否算是愛情，但無論是不是，他都將在明晚與史蒂夫舉行儀式，成為他的終生伴侶。

現在，巴奇知道自己該做的不是胡思亂想，而是好好的睡一覺，以便儲備明晚進行儀式的體力。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「……嗯……？」

被耀眼的陽光從舒適的被窩中喚醒的巴奇，皺起了眉，緩緩的眨了眨眼，轉動著眼珠，花了一段時間才回想起來這裡是哪裡。

他記得自己好像做了什麼夢，在夢中他好像跟一個金髮的男孩在說話，男孩似乎就是史蒂夫，他們好像在談論什麼關於吸血的話題。但越是試著回想，畫面就越模糊，巴奇躺在床上運用著腦子，但最終還是放棄了回想夢中的內容。

從床上坐了起來，巴奇看了落地窗外的陽光一會後，爬下床用慵懶的步伐走了過去，伸出雙手推開窗戶。

從二樓寬闊的陽台望去，眼前是一大片令人心曠神怡的晴朗藍天以及綠油油的青草地，巴奇甚至可以聞到清新的青草香，而遠方可以眺望到狼族的森林。

從太陽升起的角度，可以看出現在大概是中午時分。

巴奇有些意外，看樣子他睡得很沉。大概是因為不需擔心外界的威脅吧。

眺望了窗外的風景一會後，巴奇覺得肚子有點餓了，他邊想著該去外頭狩獵，需不需要幫史蒂夫帶回獵物，邊走到房門口，輕輕推開。

房門外一直到走廊盡頭全是一片黑暗，巴奇背後的陽光將他的瘦長影子映照在昏暗走廊上。

那麼說起來史蒂夫說過這整座城堡只有他這間房間有窗戶，所以即使是白天理所當然也是一片黑暗。

吸血族的夜視能力比起狼族有過之而不及，再加上畏懼太陽光，所以除了這間特別打造的房間外，整座城堡都沒有窗戶，即使有也都是為了透氣，位在極高處，陽光無法照射至地面。

在巴奇關上了門之後，旋即陷入一片濃重的黑暗，望著走廊盡頭，巴奇轉頭將視線移到了房門上那一副巨大的畫像上。

黑暗中，畫中表情對比鮮明的兩人像是在凝視著巴奇。

對巴奇來說，原本強尼跟傑克的歷史只是個漠然的傳說，卻在昨晚突然間成為了與自己有切身關係的故事，巴奇很難不將自己跟史蒂夫與他們倆重疊在一起看，究竟他們倆之間發生了什麼事，才會同歸於盡？

想著，某種茫然的不安壟罩著巴奇。但很快的昨晚史蒂夫所說的話忽然響在巴奇的耳邊，消去了他的不安。

不管真相如何，一切都過去了，而他相信自己跟史蒂夫絕不會走到那個地步，因為史蒂夫的眼神是那麼的真摯，巴奇無法不去信任史蒂夫，不論發生什麼事，他們都不會背叛彼此。

就在巴奇充滿自信的點了點頭，轉過身與身後之人相對的一瞬間，他幾乎差點就要發出驚叫聲。

「－－－！！？」

雖然他的狼耳跟狼尾不小心冒了出來，不過巴奇最後還是忍住沒叫出聲。

驚魂未定的巴奇慌亂的快速眨著眼睛，狼耳警戒的往前方顫動，毛茸茸的狼尾也高高豎起，直到確認對方是誰才鬆懈了下來。

「午安，巴奇，睡得好嗎？」

害得巴奇嚇了一大跳的犯人，這座城堡的主人，史蒂夫正微笑站在他的面前，一片黑暗中，舉在他手中精美雕飾的手提燭台上，細微柔和的昏黃燭光搖曳在他的臉上及四周。

「……你還好嗎？」透過微弱的燭光，史蒂夫將目光在巴奇露出的狼尾及狼耳以及他已強自鎮定下來的表情上游移，關心的問道：「雖然今天是滿月，但還沒到夜晚，月亮還沒升起，應該還不至於無法抑制你的狼性？」

巴奇哼了一聲，在心裡想著，要不是你突然冒出來嚇人我都抑止得很好。但他沒有說出口，只是撇了撇嘴，顧左右而言他的問道：「……我以為，你們吸血鬼白天都在睡覺……」

「正常來說，是這樣沒錯，不過我擔心你，所以……」

垮下臉，巴奇不高興的瞪著史蒂夫，低吼著打斷了史蒂夫的話，「別把我當孩子。」

「我當然知道，你很強大，還是一族之長，但我無法不想著你，想到睡不著……」但史蒂夫不在意巴奇的態度，只是將燭台換到右手，伸出慣用的左手，用手背輕輕撫摸著巴奇的臉頰，溫柔的微笑著，「而且這座城堡你是第一次來，我得將每一處地方都介紹給你，畢竟這裡是你今後居住的地方。」

被史蒂夫溫柔的眼神吸引住，巴奇在不自覺點頭後，才有些愕然的瞪大雙眼，「……等一下，今後居住的地方？」

史蒂夫點了點頭，撩起了巴奇垂下的前髮，低頭吻著，「是的，你跟我結合後我的一切都是你的，這座城堡當然也是你的家了……當然你隨時可以回去你的領地，只要你記得回來就好。」

巴奇驚訝的望著史蒂夫的笑容，為難的說道：「但……我的領地是狼族的狩獵聖地……不能分給你……」

「我知道，巴奇。我不需要你的領地，我也不需要狩獵……」史蒂夫笑了笑，放開了巴奇的前髮，從臉頰一路滑到他的後頸，微一施力讓巴奇往自己懷中貼近，輕輕含住了他立起的狼耳，小聲的在他耳邊呢喃：「我唯一想要的只有你……你的身體跟心……全都是我的。

史蒂夫低沉溫厚的嗓音彷彿穿過耳膜鑽進巴奇的每一處細胞，頓時間像是有小型電流竄過的酥麻感讓巴奇幾乎站不穩，雙手無意識的揪住了史蒂夫胸前的衣物，滿臉通紅的低喘了一口氣。

由於嘴唇顫抖得太厲害，所以巴奇無法開口，只能點頭。如果史蒂夫現在就要他的身體跟心，他會全部獻上，心甘情願的。

不過史蒂夫並沒有進一步的動作，他只是深深的在巴奇的頸項間吸了一口氣，然後用力抱住，像在忍耐什麼似的。

接著史蒂夫突然放開了巴奇，臉上展現出爽朗的笑容，拉住了巴奇的手，「……你餓了嗎？我有特別幫你準備午餐。」

由於氣氛轉變得太過突然，在茫然的點頭並被史蒂夫拉著走在黑暗的走廊上後，才回過神來的巴奇忍不住用沒被拉著那隻手對史蒂夫的背影比了個不雅的手勢。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

史蒂夫帶著巴奇來到餐廳裡時長桌上已經擺滿了各色肉品，有雞牛豬羊，有煙燻的、火烤的、油煎的，還有現烤的麵包，以及百年紅酒。

「慢慢享用，這些全是你的，吃完午餐，我會帶你參觀整座城堡。」

傻傻的在史蒂夫紳士的幫他拉開的椅上坐下，巴奇目瞪口呆的望著滿桌的美味佳餚吞了吞口水。

巴奇心想，既然史蒂夫想跟他耗，他又何必急得像是欲求不滿一樣？而且他也的確餓了，想想史蒂夫平常不需要吃這些東西的，這很明顯是為了巴奇一個人準備的，還是如此豐富，巴奇忍不住心暖洋洋的，原本有些不爽的心情也一掃而空。

於是巴奇在史蒂夫微笑的凝視下，開開心心的搖著尾巴，痛快的享用了一頓午餐。

結束了午餐後，在史蒂夫的帶領下，巴奇開始了一間一間的參觀著整座城堡的每一個房間的觀光之旅。

由於城堡總共有兩層樓以及地下室，所以他們花了一整個下午，才回到了大廳。

雖然沒有窗戶，但巴奇可以透過生理時鐘感覺得到太陽已經下山了，而從體內忽然開始湧上的燥熱提醒著巴奇滿月已經升起。即使沒有直接照射到滿月的光芒，狼人還是會被滿月影響。不只生理機能大幅提升，各種感官也比平常更加敏銳。

比如說，他現在甚至可以聽到史蒂夫心臟內血液流動的聲音，而他身上原本若隱若現的鐵鏽與甜腥，現在更多了一份難以言喻的，近似濃郁麝香的雄性氣味，並隨著兩方心跳的速度增加更加濃烈，引發出巴奇內心的情慾。

是了，巴奇有些恍惚的想，滿月會讓狼人增強能力，而吸血鬼也會，像現在史蒂夫背後穿過他的上衣展開來的漆黑蝠翼，就是他無法壓抑強化的能力的證據。

或許史蒂夫也會聽到自己的心跳聲，甚至是血管中血液流動的聲音。

還有……

「……巴奇，你知道你現在很香嗎？」背對著巴奇，史蒂夫看著大廳階梯右方緊靠著牆面立著，時針指著七時的掛鐘，突然沒頭沒尾的問道。

「……真的？」巴奇喃喃的問道：「我很香？」

近乎反射性的問出口後，強烈的既視感讓巴奇自己愣了一下，他似乎曾經問過一樣的話，是跟誰呢？

「嗯，讓我覺得好像……」沒把話說完，史蒂夫轉過身，走到困惑的巴奇面前，微笑著問他，「你會餓嗎？」

將腦中浮現出的疑問強自壓下，巴奇摸了摸飽到現在的肚子，搖了搖頭。

他們狼人本來一天就只需要用餐一次，一次大量攝取，而且剛才中午的時候巴奇吃了很多，大概可以直到等到明天中午再進食沒有問題。

得到了早就預想到的滿意答案後，史蒂夫臉上的笑意更濃了。

「……那麼，時間差不多了巴奇……」將巴奇拉入了自己懷中，一反之前溫和優雅的形象，原本湛藍的眼眸散發出妖異的紅色光芒。

盯著巴奇，史蒂夫壓低了嗓音，在他耳邊輕聲耳語：「該進行儀式了。」

終於啊，我他媽等多久了你知道嗎？一邊在心底想著，巴奇一邊半開玩笑的說道：「是啊，而且也該你用餐了。」

然後，巴奇閉上雙眼，接下了史蒂夫印在他額頭上的吻。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

雖然被抱起時稍微抗議了一下，但最後還是被史蒂夫用公主抱的姿勢來到了史蒂夫的房裡並放到了床上後，巴奇還沒來得及看清楚房內的模樣，就被壓在他身上的金髮吸血鬼吻得昏頭轉向，呼吸困難。

史蒂夫將巴奇這時已因滿月的影響而化成狼爪的雙手壓在床上，變換著角度，蹂躪著巴奇的唇瓣，兩人異常發達的犬齒不時的碰撞在一起，有些血從雙方被劃傷的黏膜滲出，淡淡的甜腥瀰漫在兩人交纏的唇舌間。

由於雙方的血液都對彼此帶有催情作用，被點燃的慾火開始在兩人的體內燃燒，但即使在本能驅使下，史蒂夫也忍著沒有直接將自身早已高聳的慾望侵入，也沒有忘情的咬破巴奇的血管，只是更加熱烈的吻著巴奇。

將手離開了巴奇的手，在胸前游移，史蒂夫隔著衣物按揉著巴奇胸前的肉粒，即使硬挺了起來也還是不放過，讓巴奇覺得被揉捏得有些發疼，忍不住扭動著上身，但被史蒂夫壓制住而無法掙脫。

他只能睜開半閉的濕潤眼眸，看著史蒂夫背後巨大的黑色翅膀，像要將他們都包覆著的展開來。莫名的安心感讓巴奇閉上了雙眼，放鬆了全身的力道，放任史蒂夫對自己執拗的愛撫。

當史蒂夫將手移到巴奇腫脹的股間，從褲頭內侵入，握住了半勃的陰莖上下撫慰時，突然湧上的快感使得巴奇忍不住抱住了史蒂夫，縮在他體內發出舒服的哼哼，狼耳不由自主的抖動著，史蒂夫忍不住輕輕的咬了一口，在感受到對方身軀一陣顫抖時，揚起嘴角。

「舒服嗎？巴奇……」輕聲問著，史蒂夫含著巴奇的狼耳，用舌頭跟尖牙的牙面輕輕愛撫著敏感的耳內。

被快感撩撥的只能張口喘息的巴奇拼命點頭，舒服的淚水被擠出緊閉的雙眼間，滑落緋紅的臉頰，「嗯……哈啊……嗯嗯……」

聆聽著巴奇的呻吟，觀察著他的反應，史蒂夫用手掌套弄著抖動的柱身，直到巴奇抽搐著解放在他手中。

在巴奇的喘息聲中，史蒂夫將臉埋入巴奇汗濕的頸項間，嗅聞著從激烈搏動著的血管內，透過薄薄的肌膚所散發出的鮮甜氣味，那是史蒂夫所聞過最香最吸引人的味道，充滿著活力與誘惑，他幾乎想馬上一口咬下，貪婪的吸吮著巴奇香甜的鮮紅汁液，然而他又怕自己會失去控制，將巴奇吸乾，最後一滴血都不剩。

想到這裡，史蒂夫拼命壓抑著自己內心狂暴的慾望，將臉從巴奇的脖子上移開，在巴奇泛紅濕熱的臉頰上親吻後，史蒂夫挺起上身，脫下了自己的上衣，在床頭櫃上昏黃的燭光下露出健壯的身材。

即使是在昏黃的燭光下，巴奇依然可以清楚的看見史蒂夫精實健美的肌肉，雖然巴奇自己的身材也絕不遜於史蒂夫，但他還是感到了羨嘆以及不由自主升起的心跳。

看著史蒂夫脫掉了兩人的長褲，欺身向前，分開並卡入自己的雙腿間時，巴奇忍不住抽了一口氣，不安的舔了舔嘴唇。

「史蒂夫……儀式……具、具體該怎麼做……你清楚嗎？」

雖然他並不確定在失去記憶前的狀況，但在有記憶之後巴奇就沒有過性經驗，不論是跟女性亦或是男性。所以，當他看到了史蒂夫下身股間那根高大昂然的硬挺時，一想到這個要塞進自己從未被侵入過的身體裡，他就不得不承認，他有點緊張。

巴奇的狼耳垂了下來貼在耳後，全身微微顫抖的模樣，同時刺激著史蒂夫的保護欲及肆虐心，不得不咬牙忍著想要用自身的欲望撕裂他的強烈本能，微笑著安撫巴奇。

「你放心，巴奇……雖然我記得不是很清楚，但我並不是第一次執行契約儀式。」

「咦……」

史蒂夫的回答讓巴奇感到驚訝萬分之餘，也感到了心臟突然像是被冰錐狠狠刺中般的冰冷刺痛。但在他意識到這是由於嫉妒前，史蒂夫就補上了令巴奇不知該說是安心還是更驚訝的話。

「我很久以前就跟你締結過契約了。」

「……什麼？」

巴奇訝異的看著史蒂夫，而對方臉上浮現出心痛與自責的苦笑，將手伸到了巴奇的脖子上，施力將巴奇擁入懷中，並讓他坐到自己的腿上。

後頸上烙印的上方被史蒂夫溫厚的手掌來回撫摸的感觸，讓巴奇忍不住一顫。史蒂夫的手很冰涼，但被他撫摸著的部位卻像是被點燃了似的，高溫往上攀升，忍不住下意識的喘了一口氣。

「我不知道他們對你做了什麼，巴奇……」史蒂夫垂下眉毛，臉上浮現出了混雜著悲傷與憤怒的表情，就像昨晚，史蒂夫在河邊看到巴奇身上隱藏的舊傷疤時一閃而逝的神情，在他耳邊低聲嘆息，「你這裡本來應該是我的咬痕，你本來就應該是屬於我的……」

史蒂夫突然說出口的意外事實，讓巴奇腦內有些混亂，只能睜大雙眼看著史蒂夫將手往下滑入自己的衣領內，順著後背肌膚的線條，一點一點的將自己的上衣撕開來。

「史蒂夫……？」

「……你這道傷疤，原本沒有的……在我觀察的範圍內，你也從沒有受過會留下那麼嚴重傷疤的重傷。」沒有回答巴奇，史蒂夫只是輕柔的說著，繼續將手往下滑，純白的絲質上衣隨著他的動作而發出撕裂開來的聲響，被他一路往下扯，露出巴奇左肩大半的肌膚。

當史蒂夫輕輕將嘴唇貼在巴奇的肩膀上時，巴奇全身都震了一下，有些驚慌的看向史蒂夫，而對方也在凝視著他。

「對不起，巴奇……我知道你大概不記得，但你的這些傷應該都是因為我的緣故……」緊緊抱住巴奇，史蒂夫用手跟唇撫摸著巴奇背上及後頸的舊傷疤，歉疚的說道。

在消化了史蒂夫話中的含意之後，巴奇驚慌的表情逐漸轉換成恍然大悟的喜悅。

原來，他身上的傷是因為史蒂夫的緣故。原來他真的曾經被別人標記過，而那個人就是史蒂夫。天啊，世界上還有比這更美好的真相了嗎？

「原來是你……！你不用道歉，我很高興是你！原來我這些傷疤是因為你！」與史蒂夫陰暗的表情相比，巴奇的臉因極度的歡喜而閃耀，情不自禁的用雙手捧住了史蒂夫的臉，喜孜孜的笑道：「你知道嗎？我一直在擔心我是不是曾經被你以外的人標記過，現在知道原來是你……我高興都來不及了！」

「巴奇……」巴奇歡欣的笑容是如此耀眼，史蒂夫不禁瞇起了雙眼，顫抖著將手覆在巴奇的手背上，「……你很高興？」

巴奇為了自己留下了那麼怵目驚心的傷疤，他卻說他很高興，只因為那是自己造成的？

「對！我很高興！可惜我不記得了……」巴奇垂下眼，但馬上就抬起，並直視著史蒂夫，露出溫柔的微笑。

「我相信，這次我們都會記得很清楚……」凝視著史蒂夫，巴奇微笑著的雙眼中閃爍著光芒，低聲的對著他心愛的吸血鬼傾訴：「標記我，讓我再一次成為你的……不論身體還是心靈。」

震撼的看著巴奇耀眼的笑容以及不停左右搖晃的狼尾，史蒂夫察覺到巴奇是出自真心的，不是安慰也不是造假，他是真的感到高興，只因為自己。

不知道該怎麼說出內心的感動與激盪，史蒂夫唯一能做的只有大力點頭，並用行動做出回應。他激動的吻住了巴奇的唇。為了尖牙不會傷到巴奇，他用舌頭探入了巴奇溫軟的口腔內，靈活的遊走著。

抱著史蒂夫，任由他在自己口腔內肆意遊走，頭上往下垂的狼耳不時的小幅顫動，被壓在床上的狼尾也輕輕顫抖，展現出巴奇被吻得舒舒服服的心情。

戀戀不捨的離開了巴奇溫熱的口腔，將四周吞嚥不下的口水舔去，一路吻至脖子上，當香甜的氣息撲鼻而來時，史蒂夫終於忍不住張開嘴，用白森森的尖牙抵住巴奇脖子上跳動的脈搏。

「巴奇……我愛你。」將所有的情感都化成簡單卻細膩的三個字輕訴著，史蒂夫咬破了巴奇脆弱的肌膚，瞬間甜美的血液充斥著史蒂夫的口腔內，隔了七十多年終於再次嚐到的至高美味讓他陷入了飄飄然的恍惚狀態，情不自禁的大口吸吮著巴奇的血。

肌膚以及要害被咬破的刺痛以及體內的血液被往外吸取的奇妙感受讓巴奇忍不住全身顫慄，拱起身體，發出了隱忍的悶哼。

「唔嗯……」

很快的，酥酥麻麻的快感慢慢的從體內湧出，巴奇顫抖著嘴唇濕熱的嘆息，無力的用自己的下半身摩擦著史蒂夫的下半身，像是在對史蒂夫做出邀請。

不久，像是應邀似的，史蒂夫將手往下滑進了巴奇的股間，並不斷的用指腹按摩著入口周圍，然後慢慢的推開緊密的皺摺，刺入了狹小的入口處。

「嗚啊……」

被異物侵入的脹痛感讓巴奇縮了一下身體，但史蒂夫一直吻著他脖子上被咬出並不斷淌血的傷口，酥麻的刺痛很快就成了酸疼的麻癢，在史蒂夫的手指抽送及擴張的刺激下，不斷像電流一點一點的從脖子及小腹內往巴奇的全身流竄。

修長的手指在柔嫩的溫肉裡擺動著，並不時在內部扭轉、推擠，每每引起懷中人的驚喘與細碎的哀鳴，直到確認夠接納自己之後，史蒂夫才抽出了手指，在不住顫抖著的巴奇耳邊輕聲說道：「你是我的……巴奇……」

將自身的碩大的欲望抵在抽搐著的入口處，史蒂夫深吸了一口氣，要自己冷靜，上一次史蒂夫被本能的衝動給控制，幾乎記不清發生了什麼事，這次他一定要把所有細節都深深刻印在腦海中。

史蒂夫不會說出像是現在還有機會，反悔還來得及之類的話。他不可能放開巴奇，他也不會讓巴奇有機會後悔自己做出這個選擇。

用力點著頭，巴奇有些緊張的抱住史蒂夫。

他將要屬於他了，現在只要史蒂夫進入他，只要史蒂夫將兩人的血液作交換，並在巴奇體內注入他的精液，巴奇就會成為史蒂夫的。

詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯就將永遠與史蒂夫格蘭特羅傑斯綁在一起。

而巴奇不只一點都不害怕，還非常的期待，因為他早就該屬於眼前這個人。

即使巴奇那麼想，而史蒂夫也溫柔的吻著他，但當史蒂夫抱著巴奇的腰，一點一點的將他往下拉，小心翼翼的讓巴奇吞入自己的陰莖時，被撐開來的撕裂痛還是讓巴奇忍不住仰起了頭，發出顫抖的痛呼。

「啊……！」

巴奇感到炙熱的硬物破開了自己下身緊窄的小小洞口，並慢慢侵入了脆弱的內部，就算不低下頭看，巴奇也可以清晰感覺到史蒂夫慢慢的進入了自己的體內的火辣。

雖然他們不是第一次，但畢竟相隔了有七十多年，而史蒂夫的性器又比之前第一次結合時大得多，巴奇狹小的內部要完全接納這樣的凶器，還是花了一番功夫。

所以當兩人互相努力，終於整根沒入，巴奇整個人坐到了史蒂夫的大腿上，兩人豪無縫隙的緊貼著彼此時，難以言喻的幸福及充實感讓巴奇情不自禁的哭了出來。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**ＴＢＣ**

 

＿＿＿

 

 

如果沒有意外應該下一話就會完了（除非我還要塞火王子進去（雖然設定都有了但那就會變狗血長篇的所以還是算了（所以不要問火王子了，相信我，你們不會想知道究竟發生了什麼的）

 

 

 

~~（我才不會說其實當年小王子死的時候還懷了寶寶什麼的，（為了保持血統純正被暗殺什麼的，（小火是抱著小王子的屍體不肯離開才會被太陽曬死什麼的，（而且暗殺小王子的人還是第一話第二話都有出來的某個傢伙什麼的，我才不會說呢（搖手（被毆爛）~~

 

 

 


End file.
